


Sel à la mer

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daenerys is not alone anymore, Drama, F/F, Guilt, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Regrets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Daenerys s'échoue sur Pyke après la bataille de Port-Réal.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sel à la mer

**Author's Note:**

> OS initialement posté sur mon compte fanfiction.net

Le choc lui vida les poumons. Elle battit inutilement des bras dans un dernier geste désespéré pour rester à la surface mais elle était faible, trop faible. Le sel lui brûla les yeux et l'eau s'engouffra dans sa bouche et coula dans sa gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Au-dessus d'elle, la silhouette d'un dragon s'éloignait pour ne devenir qu'une minuscule tache sombre sur le soleil couchant. Les vagues déferlaient de toutes parts autour d'elle et elle ne vit aucune issue. Le poignard dans sa poitrine lui ravissait ses dernières forces alors qu'une nouvelle vague la submergea. Sa vision s'obscurcit quelques trop longues secondes avant que sa tête ne crève la surface une nouvelle fois – la dernière ? Le sang qu'elle perdait se mélangeait aux eaux déchaînées de l'océan, écume rougeâtre dans ce bleu infini.

Elle était fatiguée. Le soleil se couchait : bientôt, il n'y aurait plus aucune lumière. Elle se retrouverait seule. Abandonnée. La formidable pulsion de vie qui l'animait faiblissait, comme emportée au loin par l'intensité du courant marin. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue et elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour apercevoir le dernier rayon du soleil.

Alors qu'il était englouti par l'océan, elle cessa de lutter et laissa les eaux la recouvrir complètement. La lumière disparut et tout devint noir.

Daenerys Targaryen coula à pic, se noya, et mourut.

.

Lorsqu'elle s'était levée ce matin là, Yara Greyjoy n'avait pas la moindre idée de la tournure qu'allait prendre sa journée. Ça avait été une nuit particulièrement venteuse et agitée, aussi avait-elle peu dormi. Aux aurores, elle se rendit sur le rivage afin d'observer le lever du soleil se refléter dans la mer.

Elle manqua de ne pas voir le frêle corps d'une jeune femme qui s'était échoué sur les rochers. Interloquée, elle s'approcha doucement, et eut pitié de cette malheureuse qui avait dû tomber à l'eau et se noyer.

Elle tomba des nues lorsqu'elle reconnut les cheveux d'or argenté de Daenerys Targaryen, et tomba à genoux lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle respirait encore.

Avec une extrême précaution, comme si elle était faite de porcelaine, elle effleura sa joue glacée.

« Tout va bien, Votre Majesté. Tout va bien... »

Yara n'était pas sûre qu'elle l'entendait mais peu lui importait. Elle qui avait toujours été impressionnée par la force Daenerys eut presque le cœur brisé en la voyant sans défense. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle semblait si fragile...

Résolue, Yara la prit dans ses bras et la hissa sur son cheval avant de faire demi-tour.

« Vous êtes en sécurité, Votre Majesté. »

.

Daenerys volait. Elle fendait un ciel d'un bleu limpide, les cheveux au vent et les yeux grand ouverts et avec une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Ses grandes ailes noires battaient furieusement et l'amenaient vers son but. Son destin.

Son trône.

Elle perdit de l'altitude à l'approche de sa destination. Ignorant le hurlement désespéré d'une cloche, elle déversa des torrents de feu.

Un faible cri la fit sursauter alors qu'elle traversait les flammes rougeoyantes. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il était proche ou lointain et s'efforça de l'ignorer tandis qu'elle s'avançait. Soudain, le trône apparut devant elle. Des cendres crissaient sous ses pas. Sans qu'elle comprenne comment, elle en fut recouverte et, avec horreur, s'aperçut qu'elle était incapable de s'en débarrasser. Le cri revint et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Les cendres collées à sa peau la firent tousser et elle cracha du sang. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, elle remarqua qu'un long poignard s'était figé dans son cœur.

Le cri revint, et alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il venait de ses propres entrailles, elle s'effondra et se noya dans les cendres.

Daenerys se réveilla en tremblant, le fantôme de son cri sur les lèvres.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Des yeux clairs la scrutaient avec inquiétude. Elle porta immédiatement la main à son cœur mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Le poignard avait disparu.

Elle flotta dans l'incertitude quelques instants supplémentaires. Où était-elle ? Quel était cet affreux goût de sel dans sa bouche ? Et pourquoi Yara Greyjoy était-elle penchée au-dessus d'elle avec ce regard étrange ?

« Votre Majesté ? » répéta Yara tout en l'aidant à se redresser.

Les images la poignardèrent et lui crevèrent les yeux sans prévenir.

(_Port-Réal. Les Immaculés. Drogon._)

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du poignet de Yara, comme pour résister au torrent de souvenirs qui essayait de l'emporter.

(_L'assaut. La compagnie dorée. Les cloches._)

« Tout va bien ? »

Sa voix était un faible écho qui lui en évoqua aussitôt un autre.

(_Les cris. Le feu. Le sang_.)

C'était comme si elle était de retour dans la capitale maudite, quelques heures ou une éternité plus tôt, comme si elle n'était même pas partie, comme si son cœur se déchirait encore et encore.

(_Les cendres. Le Trône. Le poignard._)

« Il m'a tuée. »

Elle ne sut pas si elle l'avait vraiment dit, ou si elle l'avait simplement imaginé. Elle ne voyait pas Yara, elle voyait Jon, elle sentait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes, son cœur sanguinolent contre le sien.

(_L'horrible trahison._)

« Il m'a tuée. »

Jamais elle ne sut si les mots avaient bien franchi la barrière de ses lèvres : la tête lui tourna et elle tomba dans les abysses sombres de l'inconscience.

(_La mer. Le sel. La mort._)

.

Daenerys ne lui avait fourni aucune explication, et Yara ne lui demanda rien dans les jours qui suivirent. Sa féroce curiosité dévorait ses questions et les laissait mort-nées sur ses lèvres devant le regard de Daenerys. Une étrange flamme brûlait dans ses yeux violets. Yara n'osait l'approcher de trop près et se contentait d'observer de loin cette reine de feu silencieuse qui passait la journée à observer la mer par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Quelque chose de grave s'était de toute évidence passé mais elle n'osait imaginer quoi exactement. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que la mère des dragons s'échoue sur une plage des Îles de Fer, une hideuse cicatrice à l'emplacement exact où se trouvait son cœur ? Ces questions la taraudaient alors qu'elle s'évertuait à assurer ses devoirs de reine. Euron avait été un terrible roi et avait laissé son royaume dans un état lamentable. De plus, la guerre que Yara avait mené contre ses derniers fidèles avait laissé des traînées de sang sur les rochers.

Le Trône de Sel était sien mais la victoire avait le goût brûlant de l'eau salée.

Un corbeau arriva le matin du quatrième jour. Lorsque Yara acheva de lire les quelques lignes, ses mains tremblaient.

(_Ce n'était pas possible. Ce devait être un horrible mensonge. Rien qu'un mensonge._)

Pourtant, Yara ne jeta pas la missive à la mer. A la place, elle l'emporta vers le feu des yeux de Daenerys.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle était assise sur son lit, dos à elle, et regardait dehors.

« Votre Majesté ? »

(_Mais était-elle encore une reine ?_)

« Oui ? »

(_Ce n'était pas possible... pas vrai ?_)

« Un corbeau est arrivé un peu plus tôt. »

Silence. Daenerys se retourna lentement et le cœur de Yara s'emballa. Elle allait démentir ces ignobles mensonges. Ces calomnies seraient éventées, la vérité rétablie.

Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux violets brûlants, elle eut le souffle coupé. Ses jambes eurent le bon sens de ne pas lui faire défaut et elle resta bien droite.

« Eh bien ? »

Daenerys fit un pas vers elle.

« Que dit cette lettre ? » insista t-elle.

Une note de menace pointait dans les braises de sa voix.

« Elle mentionne un massacre à Port-Réal. »

Ses espoirs furent dissous comme le sel dans l'eau de mer quand Daenerys crispa les poings et serra les lèvres sans même penser à simplement nier.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

Yara déglutit difficilement et ferma brièvement les yeux dans une dernière tentative d'occulter l'horrible vérité.

« Elle.. elle dit que vous en êtes responsable. »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

Elle en resta sans voix. _C'est tout_, voulut-elle dire. C'était tout, mais c'était aussi trop, bien trop, un déchaînement de feu et de violence tellement intense qu'il en devenait irréel.

« Cette lettre dit-elle comment j'ai été abandonnée ? »

Daenerys fit un pas en avant.

« Comment j'ai été rejetée, délaissée, calomniée ? »

Encore un pas. Yara dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer.

« Comment j'ai été _trahie_ par tous ? »

Sa voix se mit à trembler, sans doute de fureur, peut-être de tristesse, assurément de haine. A peine quelques centimètres les séparaient, à présent, mais Yara eut l'impression qu'un immense fossé s'était creusé entre elles. Leurs regards restèrent plantés l'un dans l'autre quelques secondes ou une vie entière, puis Yara capitula et baissa la tête.

Elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Elle sentit la brûlure des yeux de Daenerys dans son dos bien longtemps après être sortie.

.

Yara ne lui adressa plus la parole pendant une semaine. Elle lui apportait ses repas trois fois par jour en gardant la tête baissée, répugnant sans doute à croiser son regard ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Daenerys se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle ne confiait pas cette tâche à un serviteur avant de comprendre.

La nouvelle de ce qu'elle avait fait devait s'être répandue dans tout Westeros, à présent. Si quelqu'un la reconnaissait, Yara serait aussitôt pointée du doigt pour héberger une meurtrière.

Un soir, enfin, Yara vint s'asseoir sur son lit, l'air grave, et Daenerys sentit sa gorge se serrer. Allait-elle la trahir, elle aussi ? La livrer en pâture à ses ennemis pour qu'ils la taillent en pièces ? Allait-elle la laisser tomber, comme tous les autres ?

_Et pourquoi diable ne la regardait-elle toujours pas_ ?

Yara, d'une voix posée mais sans chaleur, l'informa alors qu'elle avait tout arrangé. Personne n'était au courant de sa présence à Pyke et les choses devraient continuer ainsi, aussi bien pour la sécurité de Daenerys que pour la sienne. Elle devrait changer de nom et veiller à ne jamais mentionner sa véritable identité, faire en sorte de ne jamais donner la moindre raison de douter aux Fer-Nés.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de parler, Daenerys acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle n'avait plus rien, et nulle par où aller. Même Drogon l'avait abandonnée en la laissant tomber dans cet enfer gris et bleu.

Un matin triste et froid, Yara se présenta aux premières lueurs de l'aube et Daenerys la laissa lui teindre les cheveux avec une mixture étrange qui avait la couleur du charbon. Une boule dans la gorge, elle regarda avec impuissance ses boucles d'or argenté disparaître. Yara observa ses iris violets d'un air critique.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour ça. En présence des autres Fer-Nés, il vous faudra garder les yeux baissés. »

Elle fut forcée de laisser derrière elle Daenerys Targaryen, Première du nom, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice des Sept Couronnes, Mère des Dragons, Khaleesi de la Grande Mer Herbeuse, l'Imbrûlée, la Briseuse de Chaînes et devint Danyra Waters, ou simplement Dany, bâtarde rescapée de Port-Réal ayant trouvé refuge à Pyke.

« Bien, Votre... Dany. Vous n'avez plus besoin de rester enfermée. Venez. »

La mort dans l'âme, Daenerys étouffa les flammes de sa colère et suivit Yara en se sentant comme une faible étincelle dans l'obscurité.

.

Yara introduisit Daenerys auprès des Fer-Nés en des termes concis et brefs. Oui, elle était rescapée du massacre à Port-Réal. Oui, elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées auparavant, ce qui avait poussé Yara à lui accorder l'asile, et non, ils n'étaient pas autorisés à lui poser des questions indiscrètes. D'un simple regard, elle réduisait au silence les quelques-uns qui émettaient un vagissement de protestation. Elle comptait sur le respect qu'elle avait gagné en triomphant des troupes d'Euron pour assurer à Daenerys un maximum de tranquillité.

Celle-ci gardait obstinément les yeux baissés, les lèvres serrées. Elle les releva à peine lorsque Yara lui fit visiter Pyke, les détourna quand elle l'entraîna sur une des plages et refusa de s'approcher de l'eau.

Elle ne disait rien, ne se plaignait pas, mais Yara savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Il n'y avait sans doute pas un endroit qui fut moins approprié pour une reine de feu, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Daenerys était présumée morte, et il fallait qu'elle continue de l'être, pour son propre bien comme pour celui du peuple des Iles de Fer. Si jamais le reste de Westeros venait à apprendre la présence de la mère des dragons, il n'y aurait aucune négociation possible, aucune pitié montrée.

« Vous faîtes ça bien, » lui fit un jour Daenerys après l'avoir observée écouter les requêtes de ses sujets.

Interdite, Yara fut bien en peine d'interpréter sa remarque. Daenerys, qui n'attendait aucune réponse, quitta la salle du trône d'une démarche raide, les poings crispés. S'imaginait-elle elle aussi sur un trône ? Celui où elle n'avait jamais pu s'asseoir ?

Yara n'aimait pas ce ressentiment qui creusait de nouvelles fissures invisibles sur son visage, dans ses yeux, et dans son cœur – s'il en restait quelque chose.

.

Daenerys haïssait la mer.

Elle exécrait cet endroit plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais détesté un autre. Tout ici la révulsait, lui donnait envie de hurler sa rage à l'horizon et d'exploser en un volcan de flammes – les rochers, l'eau, le sel, la rancœur silencieuse de Yara.

Son nouveau nom lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle n'était pas Danyra Waters et ne le serait jamais. Elle était l'héritière de la dynastie des Targaryen et du Trône de Fer. Elle était une comme une flamme perdue au milieu d'un océan d'eau sans cesse sur le point d'être engloutie par une vague.

Elle savait que Yara recevait de nombreuses missives – elle voyait les corbeaux aller et venir – mais jamais elle ne jugeait utile de lui faire part de leur contenu. Peut-être espérait-elle que Daenerys oublierait plus facilement son ancienne vie en baignant dans l'ignorance.

Un soir, au dîner, elle la sentit troublée, et lui demanda ce qui perturbait ainsi son esprit aussi courtoisement que possible. Sa voix manquait cependant de chaleur – ce qui était on ne peut plus approprié, avec toute cette eau glaciale.

« Rien de particulier, » rétorqua Yara.

Daenerys insista.

Elle n'insistait jamais.

Yara capitula, se leva et quitta la pièce quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle lui tendit avec réticence. Avide de la moindre nouvelle de l'extérieur, loin de cet enfer glacé, Daenerys lut rapidement les quelques mots.

De rage, elle chiffonna le parchemin avec violence.

« Un conseil, » parvint-elle à articuler, la voix tremblante. « Pour décider de qui s'assoira sur mon trône. »

Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. C'était tellement absurde, tellement grotesque. Elle était vivante, chair et sang et pourtant le reste du monde ne la voyait déjà plus que comme os et cendres.

Elle se leva brusquement.

« Et Jon ? Qu'ont-ils fait de lui ? _Répondez-moi._ »

C'était un ordre et Yara fronça les sourcils, comme si elle pensait qu'elle n'avait d'ordres à recevoir de personne, et surtout pas d'une reine déchue.

« Il a été emprisonné, » consentit-elle à répondre, non sans une certaine froideur. « Il est en attente de son procès. »

« Il m'a tuée, » murmura Daenerys avec le peu de retenue qui lui restait.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. La trahison avait le même goût que ses larmes et la mer.

« Il m'a tuée ! » hurla t-elle.

Son cri rebondit sur les murs de pierre en un faible écho. Daeneyrs tourna les talons et s'éloigna en trombe.

« Dany, » la rappela Yara.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

.

Yara quitta Pyke un matin clair après un dernier regard en arrière. Daenerys l'observait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, la mine sombre. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle ne commettrait aucun faux pas en son absence.

Elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement ce rendre à ce conseil. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir constater par elle-même ce qu'était devenue Port-Réal. Savoir et voir étaient deux choses bien différentes.

Elle était plus en colère qu'elle ne l'aurait cru contre Jon Snow lorsque son cas fut discuté. Il avait planté un couteau dans le cœur de sa propre reine, celle à qui il avait juré fidélité, dans le cœur d'une femme qui l'aimait. Elle dévisagea avec froideur Arya et Sansa Stark. Elle n'avait cure de leurs menaces. Jon Snow s'en tirait bien mieux que ce qu'il méritait.

Yara accepta le règne de Bran Stark d'un signe de la main désintéressé. Ce qui se passait à Westeros lui importait peu. La cause en laquelle elle avait cru avait été réduite en cendres en même temps que la ville.

Elle aurait cru que Daenerys l'attendrait de pied ferme mais il n'en fut rien. Ce fut elle qui alla la trouver dans sa chambre à la nuit tombée pour l'informer sommairement de ce qui s'était passé.

« Bran Stark. »

Elle articula lentement le nom, comme pour le goûter.

« Roi des Sept Couronnes. »

« Six, » corrigea Yara. « Sansa Stark a proclamé l'indépendance du Nord. »

Daenrys ne manifesta aucun signe de surprise. Elle s'esclaffa, comme si elle venait d'entendre une mauvaise plaisanterie.

« Elle me haïssait, » reprit-elle. « Elle m'a haïe dès l'instant où elle m'a vue. Elle voulait se débarrasser de moi. Eh bien, elle a réussi. Elle va être couronnée reine, et regardez où je suis. Coincée sur un rocher pour l'éternité. »

Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur le bannissement de Jon au Mur. Elle semblait si seule, si désarmée, que Yara oublia un temps les ruines encore fumantes de Port-Réal. Elle lui effleura la main mais Daenarys la retira aussitôt.

« Laissez-moi, maintenant. J'aimerais être seule. »

Ce rejet la blessa bien davantage que n'importe lequel de ses cris.

.

Daenerys flottait.

Elle se sentait comme une de ces algues qui peuplaient les eaux sombres de l'océan qui dérivaient au gré du courant, dépourvues de toute volonté, de toute perspective, esclaves des remous marins.

Quand elle dormait, tout lui revenait en mémoire. Jon, Sansa, Winterfell, Port-Réal, les cloches, le Trône, le couteau, le sel. Le dragon menaçait alors de se réveiller et grondait dans ses entrailles.

Elle se réveillait en tremblant de rage.

(_Pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ?_ )

Un jour, elle alla trouver Yara sur une des plages. Elle supervisait la réparation de plusieurs barques.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée ? » demanda t-elle directement.

Plusieurs Fer-Nés lui jetèrent un regard curieux. Yara l'entraîna aussitôt par le bras loin de leurs yeux scrutateurs. Daenerys ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui faire de reproches.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta t-elle avec insistance.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Yara d'un geste brusque.

« Vous auriez pu me livrer aux filles Stark ou à n'importe qui d'autre dès que vous avez appris ce que j'ai fait. Vous auriez pu me tuer vous-même, personne ne vous l'aurait reproché. Alors pourquoi ? »

Elle sentait que ce n'était pas une conversation que Yara souhaitait avoir ici et maintenant alors Daenerys lui saisit les deux avant-bas avec force.

« Dîtes-moi. »

Elle scruta le fond de ses yeux et pour la première fois, elle put y lire autre chose qu'une froideur mêlée de rancœur.

« Vous êtes morte, » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

« Quoi ? »

(_Il m'a tuée._)

« Vous avez pris un couteau en plein cœur. Vous n'avez pas pu survivre. Vous êtes morte. »

Sous le choc, elle resserra sa prise sur Yara.

« Vous êtes morte, mais vous êtes revenue. Le Dieu Noyé vous a ramenée à la vie. Je ne pouvais m'opposer à sa volonté en vous laissant mourir une seconde fois. »

Elle la força doucement à la lâcher et lui sourit avec tristesse. Les lèvres pincées, Daenerys secoua la tête.

« Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir. Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Mon Trône est aux mains de la famille qui a précipité ma chute. Mon dragon m'a abandonnée. Il ne me reste plus rien. »

Daenerys remarqua alors qu'elle avait les pieds dans l'eau. Dégoûtée, elle s'éloigna rapidement sans jeter un seul regard derrière elle.

.

Yara nota un changement dans le comportement de Daenerys.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de sa résurrection par le Dieu Noyé, elle passait plus de temps assise sur la plage, à observer l'océan d'un air pensif pendant de longues heures. Yara la rejoignait dans sa contemplation silencieuse de temps à autre.

« Pourquoi m'aurait-il ramenée ? » lui demanda un jour Daenerys.

« Nul ne peut prétendre connaître sa volonté mais j'imagine qu'il doit avoir des plans pour vous. »

Daenerys rit amèrement.

« Que s'imagine t-il ? Que je vais récupérer le Trône de Fer ? Ce rêve là s'est noyé en même temps que moi mais lui est resté bien mort. »

« Le monde ne se limite pas au Trône de Fer. Peut-être votre dragon le savait-il en vous laissant tomber ici. »

Daenerys garda le silence.

Quelques jours plus tard, Yara vint la trouver à l'aube et lui fit signe de la suivre. Quand Daenerys s'aperçut qu'elle souhaitait embarquer sur un navire, elle s'arrêta net.

« Non. »

« Ne craignez rien. Nous n'irons pas loin. »

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, elle la prit par la main et la tira doucement en avant. Yara avait peine à reconnaître celle qui avait un jour traversé le Détroit avec une armée de Dothrakis.

Daenerys garda obstinément les yeux fermés, comme si elle souhaitait empêcher tout souvenir de sa noyade de revenir la torturer.

« Dany, » lui souffla Yara. « Regardez. »

Avec réticence, elle obéit, et ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Que voyez-vous ? »

« L'océan. Rien que l'océan, à perte de vue. »

Elle détourna le regard.

« Précisément. L'horizon s'ouvre à vous. Une infinité de possibilités. Le Trône de Fer n'en représentait qu'une seule. »

Daenerys pinça les lèvres et rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière. Le blond commençait à réapparaître : Yara pouvait apercevoir un reflet argenté ici et là.

« Le reste du monde ne veut pas de moi. Le reste du monde n'a fait que me trahir, encore et encore. »

Yara sentit alors qu'elle lui échappa une nouvelle fois, aussi insaisissable que l'air.

« Ramenez-moi sur la terre ferme. »

.

Daenerys se tenait au bord d'une falaise sur la pointe des pieds, les bras légèrement écartés, comme un oiseau prêt à prendre son envol – ou un dragon. Les yeux fermés, elle laissait la pluie s'abattre sur elle et le vent lui fouetter le visage. Elle pouvait presque imaginer le sel la recouvrir entièrement, l'eau la façonner comme toutes ces falaises qui sculptaient Pyke, l'air la polir comme si elle était faite de roche. Elle rêva de se fondre entièrement dans le décor – peut-être, alors, ne ressentirait-elle plus rien du tout. Ni peine, ni colère, ni cet horrible goût d'amertume qui ne la quittait plus.

Elle imagina précipiter tous ses ennemis du haut de cette falaise. Ce serait simple, presque trop. Les sœurs Stark, Tyrion, et même Jon. Une simple poussée suffirait et eux aussi ne feraient plus qu'un avec le paysage, tout en bas. Elle se demanda ce qu'il était advenu des cendres de Port-Réal. S'étaient-elles dispersées aux quatre vents ? Combien de temps un corps mettait-il à se désintégrer complètement, dans l'océan ?

« Que faîtes-vous ?! »

On la tira brusquement en arrière. Daenerys quitta alors sa rêverie et reprit ses esprits. Le regard furieux de Yara la déstabilisa.

« Si vous comptez en finir, ayez l'obligeance de me prévenir d'abord, » grinça t-elle. « Que je ne passe pas des semaines à écumer les abords de Pyke à la recherche de ce qui restera de votre corps. »

Sa voix débordait d'ironie. Daenerys cligna des yeux pour chasser les gouttes de pluie de ses cils.

« Oh. Je ne comptais pas sauter. Je regardais, c'est tout. »

« Tiens donc. Vous _regardiez_. Avez-vous la moindre idée de la puissance du vent ? Une seule bourrasque pourrait vous faire basculer dans le vide. C'est une des premières choses qu'on apprend aux enfants. »

« Eh bien, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. »

« Vous êtes inconsciente. »

« Pourquoi donc êtes-vous si en colère ? »

Yara détourna rageusement la tête mais Daenerys fut certaine d'avoir aperçu deux larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son trouble.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que seules les intentions obscures du Dieu Noyé m'ont poussée à vous aider ? »

Elle détourna alors les talons, aussi pressée de s'éloigner d'elle qu'il était possible de l'être.

« Yara, » appela Daenerys.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui ne se retourna pas.

.

Yara s'obstina à l'ignorer pendant de longs jours. Daenerys en fut plus peinée qu'elle ne voulut bien le montrer. Par ailleurs, il allait bientôt falloir qu'elle se teigne de nouveau les cheveux. Le noir se parait de plus en plus de reflets dorés et argentés qui allaient sous peu soulever des questions, mais elle n'osa pas approcher Yara. Ce furent les conversations des Fer-Nés qui lui apprirent que Sansa Stark avait été officiellement couronnée Reine du Nord.

Daenerys n'éprouva rien. Ni peine, ni tristesse, ni colère. Sansa avait eu son trône, mais le prix à payer avait été élevé. Une partie du sang du peuple de Port-Réal recouvrait ses mains. Si elle n'avait rien révélé à Tyrion à propos de la véritable identité de Jon, peut-être Daenerys serait-elle assise sur son Trône à elle en ce moment même.

Quant à Jon, il l'avait tuée. Son sort ne lui inspirait rien de plus qu'une froide indifférence. Les Stark, Tyrion – aucun d'entre eux n'importait plus désormais. Ils étaient hors d'atteinte pour toujours.

Elle s'aperçut que Yara lui manquait. Elle seule lui était restée fidèle quand tous les autres lui avaient tourné le dos, elle seule s'était souciée de savoir si elle vivait ou non, elle seule avait été autre chose qu'une ombre fuyante.

Un soir, Daenerys s'aventura près des appartements de la reine des Iles de Fer et l'attendit. Lorsque Yara arriva, elle parut surprise de la trouver là. Elles se dévisagèrent de longues secondes.

« Vous me manquez, » avoua Daenerys.

Yara ferma les yeux et soupira avant de passer devant elle et d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« Vous venez ? » fit-elle.

Daenerys jura avoir aperçu l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de la suivre.

.

« Vous souriez davantage, » remarqua Yara un matin.

Daenerys haussa les épaules.

« Vous préféreriez que je me lamente sans cesse ? »

« Non. J'aime vous voir sourire. »

Elle fut amusée de voir son teint rougir légèrement. L'atmosphère légère s'alourdit plus tard dans la journée quand le corps d'un Fer-Né fut découvert sur le rivage.

Yara le reconnut, c'était encore un adolescent d'à peine quinze ou seize ans. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à deviner ce qui s'était passé : il avait probablement trop bu et s'était approché trop près de la falaise. Si la chute ne l'avait pas tué, l'eau salée s'en était chargée.

Les Fers-Nés n'étaient pas du genre à se répandre en lamentations, aussi Yara se contenta t-elle de prononcer quelques mots en présence de ses proches avant de rendre son corps à l'océan. Le Dieu Noyé veillait à présent sur lui.

Daenerys, qui n'avait pipé mot, ne détacha pas son regard de l'endroit où le corps avait sombré.

« Je ne connaissais même pas son nom, » murmura t-elle.

Yara peina à identifier l'expression de son visage.

« Il avait des parents. Des amis. Une fille qu'il aimait. Une histoire, un passé, un avenir. Il avait tout ça et cela n'a fait aucune différence. Il est mort. Parti pour toujours. »

« Ce genre de choses arrive de temps à autre. C'est tragique, mais il est entre les mains du Dieu Noyé à présent, » tenta maladroitement de la réconforter Yara.

« Je ne connaissais même pas son nom, » répéta Daenerys. « Il n'était rien pour moi. »

Daenerys baissa alors la tête et ses poings se crispèrent, comme si un poids invisible s'était soudainement abattu sur elle.

« Je les ai tués, » lâcha t-elle.

Ce fut alors comme si une digue avait cédé. Une larme coula, puis deux, puis elles devinrent trop nombreuses pour être comptées.

« Je les ai tués. Je les ai tous tués. Je ne les connaissais pas. Ils n'étaient rien pour moi, absolument rien. Je n'ai pas cherché à les connaître. Je les ai tués. Ils étaient innocents et je les ai tués. »

Elle replia ses bras sur elle-même et gémit douloureusement.

« Je les ai tués, Yara. »

Yara s'approcha alors d'elle et l'attira dans une étreinte d'extrême douceur.

« Je sais... je sais. »

.

Daenerys s'approchait de la mer avec détermination.

Les premières lueurs du soleil éclairaient à peine le ciel indigo. Tout était calme. Seul le murmure des vagues répondait au souffle du vent.

Elle hésita à peine quand sa peau entra en contact avec l'eau. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe et la laissa tomber sur le sable humide avant de s'avancer.

Les flots glacés lui coupèrent presque la respiration mais pas une seconde elle n'envisagea de faire demi-tour. Il fallait qu'elle se lave de tout ce sang qui la recouvrait entièrement, qu'elle fasse disparaître cette odeur âcre de ressentiment et de haine pour toujours. Si le Dieu Noyé avait réellement des projets pour elle, il la laisserait vivre. Sinon... eh bien, elle serait au moins redevenue maîtresse de son destin.

Daenerys se sentait étonnamment légère alors même que les vagues déferlaient sur elle et emportaient les dernières traces de teinture sur ses cheveux. Elle pouvait presque voir la traînée de sang qu'elle laissait derrière elle se dissoudre dans l'eau. Lorsque ses pieds cessèrent d'être en contact avec le sable, elle se mit à nager contre ce courant qui s'obstinait à la ramener vers le rivage. Elle devait continuer.

Une vague plus grosse que les autres l'entraîna dans son sillage et la précipita vers le fond mais Daenerys ne fit rien pour remonter à la surface. Ses yeux étaient en feu mais elle les garda grand ouverts.

Elle se sentait enfin apaisée. Dans les profondeurs, tout était plus calme, plus serein. Ici, elle n'était plus Daenerys du Typhon, héritière des Targaryen, ni même Danyra Waters. Elle n'était ni héritière du Trône de Fer, ni reine déchue se cachant sous une fausse identité ; elle n'était ni colère ni haine, ni princesse esclave ni monarque exilé, ni tyran ni meurtrière. Elle n'était que vent et eau, sable et roche ; elle n'était plus que sel à la mer.

Ses poumons commençaient à la brûler. Peut-être était-ce là une forme poétique de justice, après tout – la reine de feu éteinte par une mer en furie. Elle sourit presque, heureuse de voir ses tourments s'échapper en bulles d'air de sa bouche.

Une force l'arracha alors à l'emprise du courant. Daenerys creva la surface et aspira de grandes goulées d'air. Son corps nu s'écrasa contre le corps tout aussi nu de Yara.

« Vous êtes impossible, » souffla t-elle. « Je ne peux pas vous laisser sans surveillance ne serait-ce qu'une minute. »

Daenerys s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait et lorsque Yara voulut la lâcher, elle s'accrocha à elle avec une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

« Non... pas encore. »

Yara chassa alors quelques mèches trempées de son visage et fronça les sourcils.

« Le blond est revenu. »

Ce constat ne sembla pas lui déplaire.

« J'aime le blond. »

Daenerys eut l'impression qu'une vague d'émotion déferla sur elle et emporta son cœur. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre celles de Yara. Leur baiser eut le goût salé de la mer et des larmes.

« Ne me lâchez pas, » murmura Daenerys alors que Yara resserrait son étreinte.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et sa réponse sonna comme une promesse.

« Jamais. »


End file.
